


Heroes

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!I really hope you’re going to like this one, guys! I like how it turned out ;)





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> I really hope you’re going to like this one, guys! I like how it turned out ;)

Tears running down his cheeks  
Connecting freckles on his face  
Carrying salty taste of defeat 

Steady sobs escaping his lips  
At the image of the people they lost  
Because they weren’t able to succeed

Arms wrapping around him the only relief  
Strong embrace of his brother  
Crashing his mouth against his tear-stained lips

Painful tightness in the other one’s chest  
Making it hard to breathe  
Mind holding him captive in a vice like grip

Hateful voices laying the blame on him  
Making it difficult to believe  
That a failure isn’t that big of a deal

Simple contact like a deep breath of fresh air  
Giving the strength not to give up  
To try again

One’s being a lifeline to the other  
Both supporting one another  
Keeping each other from drowning for as long as they can manage

The world’s crashing down around them  
The walls tumbling, turning into nothing  
Thick dust settling over their dreams and hopes adding to their baggage

Even though they try their best  
Fighting with the shadows of their past and present  
They can’t escape the fate sometimes  
And lose everything they fought so badly for in one of the many quests

But they never give up and decide it’s been enough  
They get up again the next day, together  
They grit their teeth, even though it’s tough  
Refusing to call it quits, knowing they have each other’s backs

It hurts like a bitch to lose a life  
Hurts even more to lose someone you love the most  
Though their worth isn’t determined by the amount of lives they saved  
But by how badly they tried

A life of a hero requires trying all the time


End file.
